Takao's Lucky Item
by Riscalt
Summary: Karena tak hanya Midorima yang membutuhkan lucky item. Pemuda ini pun membutuhkan lucky item di sisinya, berupa sesosok pemuda cancer berambut hijau terang berkacamata yang selalu ada untuknya. Short drabble.


Takao menatap tak percaya kepada lelaki di sebelahnya. Apa yang didengarnya tadi bukan delusi, kan? Linglung, ia bertanya kepada kekasihnya itu. "Shin-chan... Kau.. Serius?" Lelaki berambut hijau itu menaikkan kacamatanya dan mengangguk.

"Memangnya aku pernah bercanda, nanodayo?" Kalimat yang sebenarnya cukup lucu, tapi tak satu pun urat wajah Takao tertarik. Sebaliknya, ia merasa geram.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan hubungan kita?" Takao menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya, namun Midorima, lelaki itu, sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Menjadi dokter, berarti aku harus menjaga nama keluargaku, nanodayo. Aku tidak mungkin menjaga nama keluargaku—dengan_mu_." Midorima menambahkan penekanan pada fonem 'mu' di akhir. Takao terdiam. Memang, Takao tahu kekasihnya ini mempunyai potensi masa depan cerah dan hubungan antarlelaki tentu akan menumpahkan nila pada hidupnya, tapi ia kira setidaknya Midorima akan mempertahankannya. Mempertahankan Takao dan hubungan mereka selama dua tahun ini. Entah perkiraan Takao itu atas dasar apa. Rasa? Cinta? Terbiasa? Takao tak tahu.

Ia mencoba mencari jawabannya di balik iris hijau itu, atau mencari setitik harapan? Nihil. Tak dilihatnya setitik keraguan pada mata itu. Baru saja Takao hendak menjawab, memukul atau memaki-maki lelaki itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu mengalir di pipinya. Matanya basah.

Biasanya, pemuda cancer itu akan cepat-cepat menghapus air mata Takao, atau menenangkannya seperti saat kekalahan mereka di winter cup dulu. Namun kali ini kekasihnya itu tetap diam, seakan sudah menetapkan pilihan. Kali ini, Midorima memilih masa depan. Tenggorokan Takao serasa tercekat. Cepat ia menghapus cairan asing yang sebenarnya tak begitu asing di matanya itu.

Akan tetapi setelah selesai ia usap hasil kelenjar itu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Hijau tak ia temukan dimanapun di sudut matanya. Midorima telah pergi. Secepat kedipan matanya. Tanpa kata-kata terakhir, tanpa salam perpisahan, dengan keputusan sepihak yang membawa Takao ke dalam keputusasaan.

Kali itu, Takao merasakan ditinggalkan. Fisik dan hati. Ia hanya ditemani bangku kosong di sampingnya yang cuma menyisakan lucky itemnya hari itu. Benda terakhir dari kekasihnya. Sudah ia duga zodiak itu cuma angin. Kalau memang benda itu pembawa keberuntungan, lalu kenapa kekasihnya tetap pergi? Ia bahkan belum sempat bilang kepada kekasihnya—kini mantan kekasih—itu bahwa ia tidak butuh lucky item. Ia hanya butuh seorang shooting guard berambut hijau untuk terus berada di sisinya sebagai lucky itemnya. Apakah itu terlalu muluk?

bendungan itu kembali roboh. Tetes demi tetes mengalir dari manik abu yang indah itu. Ia pun menangis, meraung, raungannya menggaung, memanggil nama kekasihnya yang begitu ia sayang—kini harus ia benci. Karena ia tidak sanggup. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melupakan Midorima tanpa membencinya. Midorima mungkin telah mengambil beberapa waktu untuk memngambil tindakan itu, tapi Takao? Hanya keputusan sepihak yang diterimanya. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini sendirian. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Pada suatu saat yang ia sendiri tak ingat kapan, ia akhirnya berpikir: _sudah cukup. Ini sudah berakhir._ Ia menelan segala kepahitan di kerongkongannya, mengusap matanya lagi, dan mengharap untuk yang terakhir kalinya agar kekasihnya akan kembali dalam kedipan mata. Permintaan yang terkesan hampir tidak mungkin.

Akan tetapi, kala itu ia tidak menyangka harapannya terkabul. Abu-abunya menatap hijau yang familiar. Hijau yang khawatir, hijau yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Hijau yang kembali untuknya. Benarkah…?

"-ao... Takao!" Ah, _mantan_ kekasihnya itu mencengkram bahunya. Mau apalagi dia? Akankah dia pergi lagi setelah meneriakkan namanya? Apalagi yang tersembunyi dibalik suara berat menawan itu? Tidak cukupkah sekali ia diputuskan?

Detik ke sepuluh baru takao menyadari, ia berada di kamar sang shooting guard. Tepatnya, terduduk di atas kasurnya. Di sebelah kekasihnya yang kini memasang raut paling khawatir yang pernah ia lihat. Kekasih, bukan mantan kekasih.

Midorima bukan orang yang sering bicara, tapi kali itu, ia bertanya banyak. Mengenai jejak air di mata Takao dan igauan dalam tidurnya. Sayangnya niatnya berbuat baik malah membuat mata sang kekasih banjir. Midorima yang bingung hanya bisa mendekap dan mengelus pelan helaian hitam itu.

"... Ada apa nanodayo?" Katanya kemudian, masih sambil menyusupkan jemari di balik kepala kekasihnya. Takao balik memeluknya. Erat. Lekat. Inilah kehangatan yang ia cari. Ini lucky itemnya sepanjang tahun yang tak boleh ia hilangkan.

Takao tidak tahu apakah 2 tahun lagi, mimpinya akan bertransformasi menjadi kenyataan yang kembali mengiris kelenjar air matanya. Mungkin, mungkin saja, dia dan Midorima malah akan berpisah lebih dulu. Ibunya sendiri kelihatannya tak begitu menyenangi kekasihnya itu. Mungkin Midorima akan dijodohkan, dan ia akan menikahi wanita asing yang ia temui di bar. Tak ada yang tahu masa depan, bukan?

Tetapi, untuk masa kini, untuk hari ini, biarkan ia direngkuh oleh tangan sang shooting guard itu. Melewati satu malam lagi bersamanya sebagai lucky item Takao. Sampai suatu saat, benda keberuntungan Takao itu kehilangan napas dan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Suatu saat yang tak perlu lagi Takao pikirkan, karena selama ada maniak oha asa itu di sampingnya, hidupnya akan aman.

Di sela-sela isakannya Takao berkata lirih, kalimat yang entah didengar kekasihnya itu atau tidak.

"_Terima kasih sudah menjadi lucky itemku, Shin-chan."_


End file.
